


It Wasn't Supposed To Happen Like This

by mydreamandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydreamandi/pseuds/mydreamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn knows the consequences, Zayn breaks down, Zayn loses his mind, Liam is there to save the day…</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Supposed To Happen Like This

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based of an anon's request on tumblr about that night zayn apparently got a girls number and asked them to come to their room. it's also loosely based around my head-canon a bit and the fact that liam has actually told us that we don't know the real zayn. i also sometimes like to pretend like i do know zayn so this is in my opinion what i think happened that day zayn deleted his twitter.

Orlando Florida, 2:15am in the morning there is a fight between two members One Direction. He hated Liam Payne’s short temper, it drove him up a wall. It made him moody himself and the next thing he knows he’s running away from it. He’s downing drinks and finding his escape. The reality of it is that Liam isn’t his and probably never will be is and so he does things to try and forget…

It’s now 3:00am and Zayn Malik new the consequences of telling a girl to meet him in his room in a half hour, but he didn’t know that fans would stop down to such a level of hate and make him look like a complete bad guy. He was being who he was, and he was only hurting on the inside because he couldn’t have what he really wanted. There wasn’t any thinking when he said it, he didn’t even get what he wanted so therefor nothing even happened and he went on his life. He was just being Zayn Malik and everyone knew that and anyone who didn’t should have. He at least hoped that Liam understood anyway considering he was the one he went to that night. He crawled right up to him and pretended like nothing happened and for those few seconds Liam cooed in his sleep, Zayn’s entire world like always fell right into place…

Now it’s a few months later and that video is released. Liam isn’t stupid as he’s browsing twitter and finds the hateful things towards his boyfriend and he can’t help but wonder if it’s true again. He remembers that night they fought and how by the end of the night an alcohol smelling Zayn ended up back in his arms. He forgave him, and he never really even blamed him. Zayn said he’d love him forever and he believed him. He knew the real Zayn and he wasn’t going to let anyone else tell him otherwise. 

Meanwhile in a corner to himself Zayn is scrolling down twitter on his phone and he can’t help any of the tears that start coming he sees all the hurtful things that supposed fans or saying. He’s been through this one too many times. He can’t control his actions and he knows it’s the wrong thing to do, but it doesn’t stop. The tears continue to stream down his face and he chokes on one of his sobs and slams himself into Liam and begins to cry in his arms. “Please, please, please don’t believe a word anyone is saying, please understand that nothing did happen that night…” He begs Liam in between his sobs.

Liam in consoling him the best that he can in that instant Zayn breaks down completely. He doesn’t know what to say, he can’t speak because he’s hurting so bad because his boyfriend is upset and the other apart of him knows that he deserves it. He messed with alcohol. There was a reason why Liam despised alcohol and he can’t help but get a bit angry now at this situation. He pulls Zayn apart from him so he can look him in the yes. He cups his cheeks and wipes his tears, giving him a little pout. “But you deserve this, you know what you did was wrong right? You know that sometimes our fans can get a little weird and can be such…dicks.” He said his only curse word and made Zayn a lopsided face when he saw that what he was saying only made the Pakistani choke even more on his sobs.

“I’ve betrayed you too, but I didn’t cheat on you. Nothing happened that night. I swear to fucking god that nothing happened that night…I just left you, got a girl’s number and told her to meet me but she never did because I never texted her back and I just crawled up to you.” Zayn doesn’t even know how he got all that out in between his sobs and why he even explained himself when he knew that Liam could easily just not believe him and put him down even more.

“You didn’t betray me, Zee.You only betrayed yourself. I love you but sometimes you can be so stupid.” Liam frowned and placed a small kiss to his forehead. “…stop crying and man up, take a stand and do something about it.”

Zayn gulped now trying to forget about the tears that wanted to keep falling because Liam was right. “I’m sorry too though, Li. I’m so sorry that I made such a mess, I think it’s best that I just delete twitter and step away from all the hate.”

“I want you to do whatever makes you happy because you deserve that Zayn and whatever it is that is bothering you, you know that you can always come to me. Don’t let stupid messages on twitter make you feel like your worthless…the fans don’t need an explanation either.” Liam promised and moved his kisses towards his mouth and left him a lingering one before pulling back.

Giving a soft smile and a tiny shrug, the Bradford boy started to feel a little better and gave his fans a message because all in all he was sick of the hate and he knew exactly what he was doing. Liam wasn’t going to have any part of it and he could see that small smirk while he boyfriend sat on his lap and deactivated his twitter account. He then went ahead and tweeted a little something to throw off the fandom completely, he too now smirking as he finished up what he was doing and looked up at right at those beautiful hazel eyes that were starting to sparkle again. “I love you, Zee, don’t ever forget it okay?”

“I can’t. I won’t. I refuse. I love you forever.” Zayn spoke just above a whisper and gave a little tiny sniffle before fusing his lips with the one and only person that can make him feel like he is at least worth something in this world.


End file.
